


Too much love will kill you

by Apuzzlingprince



Series: A Demon and a Con-man [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill sings for Stan. Senseless fluff, truth be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much love will kill you

The last thing Stanley had expected to hear upon entering his lounge room was _singing_ , and it wasn't coming from either the radio or television, which he generally left on. Bill was singing, and it was _atrocious_. His voice was too shrill and bellowing for singing. Perhaps he could have screamed moderately decent rap, but that would have been the extent of his abilities. As it was, he was currently slaughtering a Queen classic.

"Bill, fer Christ sake--"

"Stan!" Bill sidled up to him, pulling them hip to hip before spinning them in a dangerously wide circle. Stanley was too startled to offer up any sort of resistance. "Too much love will kill you if you can't make up your mind!"

"--Bill, Jesus, you must be tone deaf--"

"Torn between a lover and the love you leave behind! You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs!"

"--Stop--"

"Too much love will kill you - every time!" Bill hummed in place of the instrumental solo, tapping his foot as he swayed them from side to side.

Stanley was having no luck trying to break free. "How can anyone be this _bad_?"

Ignoring him, Bill continued, "I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be and it seems there's no way out this for me!" He lowered his voice, comically deep. "I used to bring you sunshine now all I ever do is bring you down." Stanford was dropped in a dip, head mere inches from impacting with the floor. Embarrassingly enough, he squealed and wound his hands tight around Bill's thin upper arms.

"Don't drop me!"

"How would it be if you were standing in my shoes? Can't you see that it's impossible to choose!" Back upright again, resuming their swaying dance. "No there's making sense of it! Every way I go I have to lose! Too much love will kill you, just as sure as--"

By this point, Stanley was an expert in the art of silencing Bill Cipher. He gripped the back of Bill's head, fisting a hand around that dirty yellow hair of his, and he dragged the demon in for a kiss that had their gums and teeth and tongues clashing, something deep and depraved that he knew Bill would delight in.

He felt Bill's mouth stretch into a grin against his own, and then a whisper against his parted lips, "It'll drain the power that's in you, make you plead and scream and crawl, and the pain will make you crazy."

"Uh oh," was all he managed to get out before Bill had pounced.


End file.
